GABA is a major inhibitory neurotransmitter in the central nervous system of mammals.
GABA is known to act through two modes of action; tonic and phasic modes. Although it is well established that the mechanism of phasic release of GABA involves a Ca2+ dependent vesicular release, the source and the mechanism of tonic GABA release still remains a subject of much speculation.
The present invention has been completed by identifying a mechanism for tonic GABA release.